thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
InterGang
InterGang is, along with LandOrder, one of the two major inter-village gangs that formed in 899, during the Coming of the Order. The person responsible for its formation was Amelia, a woman about whom virtually nothing is known. However, it is believed that she was a good friend or benefactor of a man named Knight, who was the leader of a gang in First Village (the Royal Rebels, formerly known as the Rabble-rousers). Amelia apparently convinced him to begin merging his gang with those from other villages, and for an unknown reason, he agreed to make her the leader of the inter-village gang that would be formed, though it is not known where she came from or whether she contributed any personnel to InterGang; it is believed she at least provided a certain degree of capital, and certainly she was the one who traveled to other villages and contacted other gang leaders about merging with Knight's gang. The first two people to merge their gangs with the one Amelia represented were Larami of Tonad (her gang were the Victors), and Seth of Plist (his gang were the Greys). Over the years, more villages joined InterGang, which quickly developed an ever-escalating rivalry against LandOrder. In addition to InterGang's original branches in First Village, Tonad, and Plist, other villages in which they eventually established branches include, in the order of their joining: Olek (900), Near Port (901), Tanq (902), and Jump Village, Triscot, and Woodstockade (the last three simultaneously in 904). In 912, Larami Illuminatus broke away from InterGang to form her own gang, the Illuminati, taking a sizable number of Tonadian and Tanquer gangsters with her, thus giving LandOrder at least a temporary upper hand, though InterGang remains a close second to LandOrder, easily outnumbering the Illuminati in terms of villages and manpower. (Since Larami's defection, InterGang has at least temporarily given up maintaining branches in Tonad and Tanq, transferring anyone from those villages who were still loyal to InterGang to Plist.) Also in 912, LandOrder managed to run InterGang out of Near Port, thereby gaining a monopoly within the Northern Alliance. The following is a list of some of the known members of InterGang, grouped by village. The first village listed is not named, because the gang's capital remains a closely guarded secret, unknown even to most of the gang's members; other villages are listed alphabetically. Each village's list of gangsters begins with the don; departments are then listed alphabetically, with members of each department being listed under their chief. Obviously, Adults can't be listed, as they would be of no use to gangs if their identities were known outside the gang. Gangsters of other departments may be known by name, but not necessarily by face, by the authorities; this is particularly true of spies, who are generally expert at avoiding detection or capture. Capital? *Capo/don: Amelia Mysshroudedtery *First Sorreter: Mordechai T'Magus First Village (Royal Rebels) *Don: Knight Errant Jump Village *Don: Rocher Zelcorner Monab *Spy: Calvin Barber Near Port (defunct since 912) *Don: Jondo Fugue (901-912) Olek (Manticores) *Don: Marcel Gelataio Plist (Greys) *Don: Seth Manager (899- Su'yet 912); Ezra Val (Su'yet 912-present) *Chief enforcer: Thom Bipolar (912-present) **Enforcer: Tony Steampunk *Chief Sorreter: Ford Inspector (899-908); Edison Marmalade (908-present) Tanq (Stags; defunct since 912) *Don: Lydia Hornpowder (902- Sp'mo' 912); Ezra Val (Sp'mo'-Su'yet 912) Tonad (Victors; defunct since 912) *Don: Larami Illuminatus (899-912) *Chief enforcer: Thom Bipolar (899-912) *Chief Sorreter: Dustin Malone (899-912) *Chief spy: Chazz Milkman (899-909); Bradford Milkman (909-912) Triscot *Don: Nicole Kriek *Chief spy: ? **Spy: Elliott Dragonpen Woodstockade *Don: Emannus Des'Rosset *Chief sorcerer: Bernard Delphi (904-909); Ferris Demontalk (909-present) Category:Groups